


Roadie

by MapleleafCameo



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleleafCameo/pseuds/MapleleafCameo
Summary: Jack's going away





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little fic based on this [painting](http://pawspaintsnthings.tumblr.com/post/152671698406/when-the-boy-has-roadies-and-youre) by Haylee and based on characters created by [Ngozi](http://ngoziu.tumblr.com) for the webcomic [Check, Please!](http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com)

Something woke him, a noise perhaps, more likely an absence, an ache, already missing someone loved, familiar. He rolled over but didn't meet up with the resistance of a sleeping body. On Jack’s side of the bed, the covers were pulled up, but he snuck his head underneath and lay on the pillow. The lingering scent clogged his throat, and his spirits plummeted.

 

He breathed deep, to stop the feelings from overwhelming, overflowing, drowning him. Eyes pricking, he swiped at them again. The air felt stuffy, so he shoved the blanket off. As he grew accustomed to the darkness, he noticed a faint glow coming from the hall. Sitting up, he blinked a bit and pushed the covers off completely. The night air hit his naked body, and his skin tingled with goosebumps. He swung his feet over the side and felt around at the end of the bed for his blue shorts, thrown there after Jack had pulled them off of him, kissed the crease of hip and leg. With a small smile, he thought about what happened after that as he tugged on the shorts. A short walk around the bed and he pulled Jack’s old Samwell t-shirt out of the hamper, drew it over his head. The smell enveloped him, hit him again and he hugged himself.

 

The light came from further down the hall, from the living room. Jack hadn't left yet. Bitty could see him standing there, his back turned to him, but he hadn’t noticed Bitty. Dressed in his suit pants and best shirt, he neatly folded the last few items he’d need for his trip. He’d brought them out to the living room so as not to wake Bitty.

 

Sensing his presence, Jack turned and looked at Bitty, his eyes taking in the mussed hair, the overlarge shirt, Bitty’s hands swimming in it. His smile, soft and inviting, lit up his face, but his eyes were shadowed, wolf-sad.

 

He held out an arm and Bitty huddled into Jack’s embrace, head on his chest, arms wrapped around his waist. Jack hadn't done up his shirt yet, tie still in hand. Throwing an arm around Bitty, he drew him in and laid a tender kiss on top of the blond head. He snuffled a bit, inhaling Bitty’s scent, the way Bitty had his, imprinting, fixing it into his memory, to take with him.

 

“Miss you,” Bitty sighed into Jack’s chest.

 

“I haven't left yet.”

 

“I know, but I do.”

 

“Me, too.”

 

Bitty leaned back, to look at Jack and kissed him, soft at first, lips closed, until Jack’s other arm pulled him closer, close enough to sink into each other. Bitty’s mouth parted, his breath hitched as Jack’s tongue licked and teased. The gentle kiss deepened and Jack pressed back harder.

 

“You won't leave if I don't stop,” Bitty whispered, “but I don't want to stop.”

 

Jack smiled and cupped Bitty’s face, kissed him again. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

 

“I’ll be here.”


End file.
